Stewie Goes to PreShool
by Anime Freak Fan
Summary: Rating is just to be safe hi i am the original writer of this story, my name is corey, i made it better and i forgot my password to my old ff account so i made a new one. oh and Please R&R Thanks this one is better than the old one it is also alot longer!


A/N: Hi this is Corey, I wrote Story goes to Pre-school, I forgot my password and lost my email account, now I got a new one, so I am just going to start the story over. Please R&R. Thanks to all my lovely reviews!!!! Okay here it is!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy; I know it is sad, anyways.  
  
~ Stewie Goes to Pre School ~  
  
Chapter One: The Big News!!!  
  
One day as Stewie sat in his room trying to receive an idea on how to kill Louis. He had already used many ideas. He tried a chainsaw, but he had no gas and it was too heavy. He tried to flush her down the toilet; she was too big to flush down. He tried using a knife, but he couldn't open the knife drawer. SO he just sat there for hours to think when he heard Louis "Stewie where are you". "Oh I am in here Louis trying to think of a scheme to kill you" Stewie said. "Oh how you have such a good imagination, you probably would be good in pre-school" Louis said. "Oh no you don't send me there you witch from hell, I wish you there" screamed Stewie.  
  
"Stewie I am going to sign you up, it will be a wonderful experience for you" Louis said. "No I wish you to hell, I will not go to be with a whole bunch of a*******, and then they will provoke me to kill them" Stewie screamed. "You are going Stewie, be ready in one hour" Louis said. Louis walked away. "Damn her, damn her to the bottom of the pit to hell, she telling me what to do, think Stewie, think how should you kill her" Stewie said. Stewie just sat there to think when he got hungry. Stewie then walked out where Louis was to say" Hey woman give me some good, now! Before I kill you, I want a sandwich" Stewie screamed. "Okay, okay I can see that you are hungry, now go wait for me to fix you up something" Louis said. Stewie walked to his room to have some more thinking time when he heard a sound.  
  
Stewie then ran into the kitchen to see a butcher's knife lying on the ground, when Louis reached down to get the knife Stewie ran very fast and pushed Louis out of the way and kicked it up and rolled to side. "Hah Women now you shall die, Muahhhh!" Stewie laughed. "Oh Stewie don't play with the knife, give it here" Louis said reaching for the knife. Stewie moved back "Stay back women before I stab you and laugh as the blade goes in your chest and you die, Muahhh!" Stewie said with an evil grin. Stewie than thrived the knife forward just barely missing Louis's shoulder and the knife and Stewie went flying into a door which Stewie got up and tried to yank it out but Louis grabbed him. She then gave him his sandwich.  
  
"Yes, hah victory is mine" he said biting into his sandwich. Stewie then did the victory dance and sung these words" lalala I am the winner you are the loser, I'm eating a sandwich and your not"! Then Stewie bit into and said "MMMMM" just so Louis would no what she was missing. Stewie then ran back in his room when then Louis grabbed him and said " Now its time to take you to sign-up. No you mad women put me down!!! Stewie then tried to shake and thought maybe she would drop him, and then he noticed she had a tight grip on him. Louis tried to put him in the car when Stewie bit her earlobe "Leave me alone Woman!!" Stewie screamed, "Owe!" Louis screamed throwing Stewie into the car and shutting the door.  
  
As Stewie got up from Louis throwing him he found a rope and smiled as soon as Louis got in the car, Stewie whipped it around her neck and choked her, Louis screamed in agony as Stewie laughed " Hah no one can here you hah". Stewie then was holding on the rope pulling when Louis got out to hit Stewie "Bad baby" Louis said. "Hey b**** don't hit me" said Stewie. Stewie then hit Louis in the face, which left her rubbing. Louis then started the car just to drive off. Stewie was very angry. He looked as if he had lost his pants. Stewie sat there with his arms folded. Stewie then took his seat belt off and jumped at Louis and scratched he face. Louis tried to get him off, eventually she got him off. She then parked at the pre-school called Old Lady's Sue Pre-School. Stewie so it and said " Damn her damn her to hell and all of her poesy" Stewie said. As Louis got out she opened the back door to pull Stewie out. Stewie was screaming mercilessly "NO!!! Woman". As they entered the pre-school, they went up to the front office where Sue was.  
  
Louis said "Hello I would like to register my son Stewie Griffin". "Hi old lady, Muahhh!" Stewie screamed. "Hello, yes you may register him, 20 bucks a day please, fill this sheet out" said Sue. Louis took the sheet and handed 200 dollars over and said, "there's for 2 weeks". "Thank you now please fill it out," said Sue. Louis told Stewy to fill it out. Here is what it said and what Stewy put. Name: Stewie Griffin Age: 3 Sex: Okay baby Location: Up a little hole in your ass And then he signed Louis Griffin and handed it to the lady. Stewie then saw a lady come in with three girls and Stewie pointed to each one and said " DO HER, No WAY, AND WHO WOULDN'T DO HER". Louis then took Stewie and said, "Lets go home". "Yes that way before school I can kill you Women, Muahhhh!" Stewie laughed. As soon as they arrived at the house, Louis opened the back seat and Stewie jumped out to go in his room to invent something to kill her on his checklist to kill he added Sue. Already on the list was Louis. He then added on his attempts to kill Louis 5. He added he tried to kill with a rope but it didn't work/  
  
A/N: Um how did you like it? Will please R&R, so I can update.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Corey 


End file.
